Demi, Nick, and Miley?
by writeractresshuman
Summary: Demi is in love with her best friend nick but somethings getting in the way- miley. Even if Nick and Demi decide to move to New york to begin and pursue their acting dream? Not even New York can stop miley from getting what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my locker to realize that yet again; I left my wallet at home. I swam through the crowded hallways and sat at one of the benches that surrounded a small outside area where the occasional poetry freaks and tree huggers were. I sat, taking out my science text book trying to soak up as much information as I could before the test next period.

Nick approached me, looked over my shoulder and let out a small crooked grin.

I glanced at him for a second then looked back down at the book.

"Hey" he said, as if nothing was wrong, as if everything was absolutely fine.

"Hi" I said dryly then quickly gathered my books and got up, planning to leave when he grabs my wrist, forwarding me to his direction. I yanked it away.

"Would you stop?" I said- being as careful as possible to not make a scene- that was exactly what the last thing I need, especially after the incident the other day.

"Not until I know what's _wrong_"

I got to be honest. I was about to pour my heart out. About everything, but suddenly I decided that I was overreacting.

"Oh, nothing's wrong…I'm just..Uh scared about…the test" I pulled off my best fake smile that faded as soon as I turned around.

'Kay, Ill see you later then" and he smiled another one of his amazing little crooked smiles.

As I walked up the grey cement stairs that led up to the science department, all I could think of was the thought that me and nick _not _being friends. Miley wasn't worth our friendship- but I could never let it go.

I hated Miley. I hated her so much. I hated nick. I dreaded the idea of them being together. I hated that the guy I was completely and irrevocably in love with could be with another girl, with one of my _friends. _I wonder if Miley would still date him if she knew the truth. If she knew that I dream about him every night, hoping that one day he would come to his senses and realize I'm the girl that's been here all along. But of course, I was that "Demi Lovato", the misfit, the _outcast_" while miley practically ruled the school. Oh no, Miley Cyrus didn't have a gap. Miley Cyrus doesn't have a cleft chin. Miley Cyrus didn't have any extra pounds. I stroked my chin hoping that magically it would become like any other chin on the planet but as always it didn't work.

Throughout science, I simply could not focus. Images of nick and miley in the janitors closet that day clogged my mind. I tried to not think of way her lip-gloss was smeared across his lips and collar. I tried. I really tried- but I couldn't.

I mean my cheeks flushed with red even thinking of the awkward moment when they realized I was staring looking almost as if I was about to cry. I was deep into thought when I realized I had less than 10 minutes to finish the rest of the test.

"Crap" I mumbled under my breath as I filled in each bubble without even merely glancing at the question. The bell ringed just in time and I stumbled out of my seat and managed to get out of the building without bumping into nick.

I knew one thing for sure- today was the day when I began my journey to become nicks girlfriend. That didn't sound too right though, I didn't want to be his girlfriend, I wanted to be his soul mate, his everything- and Miley could not mess things up this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lil Authors note? is this bad? am i allowed to do this?**

**hey guys, so im a newb so sorry if this is wrong or whatever- this chapter sux, juss to letya know**

**The more reviews the faster i update tho =]**

**theres a lot in store- I just dont wanna make it that long thats why im making time go by pretty fast.**

**hmm, i still dont know exactly how i want this to turn out**

**well enjoy**

* * *

I sat there and watched my phone vibrate causing the dresser to rattle. My sister came in rummaging through my drawer trying to find my curling iron as always. She paused for a second and looked at my phone, glanced at me, shrugged and walked out. Ha, I can't believe I expected more.

I ran my fingers through my hair trying to think of what to do. It was Friday for god sakes; I should not be sitting around in my room staring at the phone, eating Ben and Jerry's with bits of popcorn stuck in my hair. I sighed, put my laptop down and got myself to go to the bathroom. I hated bathrooms, I hated mirrors. Yes, I hated a lot of things. I tried to pick out the bits of popcorn from my tangled, uncontrollable hair.

_How did they even __**get **__in here?_

For a while, I just stared at my complexion in my over sized mirror - disgusted at what I saw.

_I should call Selena_

I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed her number.

"Hello" she said quickly followed by a series of "ouch" and "stop"

"Hey, are ya ok sel?" I asked concentrating on what was happening in the background.

"Yah, Taylor decided to do my hair today"

"Oh ok, say hi for me"

"She says hi back"

"So, anyway- I called to see if you wanted to go catch a movie or something"

"Oh yah" she said with what seemed to be a sense or relief.

"Ill call nick and Miles, mayb-"

"NO" I interrupted.

"I mean, I just want a day out with you and me." I added

"Can Taylor come?" she whispered

I rolled my eyes but agreed.

I got myself to take a shower, untangle my hair, and even went to my closet to see if I had any decent clothes. Everything I seemed to try on hugged my curves. I ended up wearing a t-shirt with a loose cardigan to cover the fat and some blue jeans.

I sat on my bed for a while biting what was left of my fingernails and stared at the phone waiting for Selena to call saying she was outside. The phone rang and I eagerly picked it up, although it wasn't Selena.

"Hey!" nick said in his usual soothing voice.

I gulped. I should have checked who it was.

"Oh, hi nick- sorry I have to go. Me and Selena are going out to see a movie. Bye"

"Wai- I hung up the phone and immediately put him on the ignore list which meant he was automatically sent to my voicemail.

I could not risk me saying something stupid and destroying the whole plan.

Selena came over gushing over my new wardrobe even though I knew I wouldn't be wearing half of it. We headed over to a small diner.

Taylor was quieter the usual today. She fiddled with her bracelet frequently and barely talked. We all ate our food in silence and decided it was time to go home.

As she dropped me off I realized I had gotten a text message.

"Miss you- let's go somewhere" a smile stretched across my face. He missed me. He wanted to…go somewhere?

"New York."He said. He was never this happy.

"Nick, we have school" I paused, got up and checked to see if anyone was in the hallway. Occasionally my sister would sneak in the bathroom next to my room to talk to her boyfriend so mom wouldn't think she was the one raising the phone bill.

"Screw school"

I sighed. I couldn't believe I was actually thinking of going to New York . What the _hell _was I going to do in New York?

"What are we gonna do in New York Nick?"

"Go places, do something with our lives, go to a performing arts high school, they have plenty in new York, and they have so many pro-" He rambled.

"How come you bring this up now?"

He waited a while before answering.

"Demi, I don't want to stick around day after day, doing absolutely nothing. I have to go Study my art, be an actor. You and me both Demi."

"Nick, we don't have that kind of money"

"don't worry about it- we'll get jobs, get headshots, start acting- then move to L.A once we start and-"

"Nick, stop. Your acting like everything's just _going to work out_- life isn't always like that"

"But sometimes things do work. I have an uncle there, I've been saving up"

I couldn't believe what was happening, I couldn't believe that I had the urge to say yes and start packing my clothes. I couldn't _believe _I actually thought this was a good idea.

"This is all going way too fast"

"You wont regret coming with me, what am I going to do without you demi?"

Ugh. With that _What am I going to do without you demi? _He got me.

I gulped waited a while and

"Ill go"

"Ohh my god, this is going to be so much fun."

"Yah but its 3 am and I want to go to sleep"

"Okay, goodnight"

"Goodnight" I said as I hung up the phone.

What the _fuck _did I just get myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, so first i would just like to say**

**I stayed up till 5:00 am writing, haha**

**I also would like to say, i am a bit proud, I never stick to anything -_-**

**I cursed more then usual since this is one of the few opportunities where i can. **

**My mom usually criticizes everything that I write and she disapproves of cursing- but this is fanfiction so Im ok**

**Im such a noob, It took me forever to learn how to upload a chapter- this is turning into a blog sorta thing so sowwy xD**

**(I wrote more, just was a beginning of another super short chapter)**

**Thx for the reviews btw, they make my day ;)**

* * *

I woke up, saliva running down my cheek, my sheet halfway on the floor, and don't get me started on my hair. As soon as I tried to press the snooze button I notice nick sitting in the couch next to my bathroom.

I let out a small shriek

"Nick? Am I dreaming? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Chill, I just came- Laura let me in"

I was going to have a serious talk with our new nanny

I looked horrible and he_ saw_ me. I wasn't those type of girls who woke up with that sexy ruffled hair and only a oversized t-shirt to unveil they're model -like legs.

"Get out" I said, trying as hard as possible to not show myself.

He laughed

"Get. Out."

He raised both his arms as if he was being arrested and said

"Fine, I'll get out. Tell me when you're done"

I tried to look as decent as possible and headed down the stairs to discover nick flipping through the channels making himself as home as possible.

"What do you want at 9 am?"

He smirked

"Get packing."

"Nick, you are out of your mind!, we have a 2 minute phone conversation, I agree – only to shut you up and you come the next day telling me to pack?"

"Yes now let's go" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs.

"What about my mom?" I whined

"We'll tell them this was our decision and that they will have to accept it…only after we get there of course."

"Oh, shell never realize I'm gone anyway"

She's constantly working.

Nick practically looked through every single thing in my room. Thank god I didn't doodle his name all over my notebooks or anything because when I say _every _single thing, I mean it.

He eyed my outdated guitar lying against my dresser.

"You play guitar?" he asked

"Yah, sort of" I said trying to be serious.

"Here, lemmi show you" as I grabbed the guitar strumming it as loud and out of tune as possible then making up random lyrics to go along. Nick joined in my performance and we ended up laughing so hard I was practically tearing

"You an amazing singer" he said trying to catch his breath.

"I know!" I replied with another laugh.

"Oh crap. We got to be out of here in an hour."

I still couldn't quite believe this was happening.

He basically ran around my house stuffing everything he thought I needed into a suitcase. This consisted of toothpaste, a random selection of clothes and soap. Who knew guys could be so ignorant? I snatched the suitcase from his hands and filled it so that not a single object could fit in there. He merely stared as I dragged it down the stairs.

"One sec, I'll be right back"

Rachel was sitting in the kitchen table with her "boyfriend" nibbling on doughnuts.

"Rachel, tell Laura that she should worry and that I'll call as soon as possible"

She rolled her eyes and said whatever.

Nick, I discovered was watching.

"How old is she?"

"12"

"And she has a…boyfriend?"

"At 12 it's just like being best friends with a boy" I regretted it the moment I said it. I'm such a dumbass; of course I was going to ruin it.

But knowing nick, he just laughed and said we should get going.

We took a cab to the closest airport and lingered outside for a while since we had some time before the plane arrived.

"How did you plan this out so perfectly?"

"Trust me, it took a longer time then ya think"

There was a bit of a awkward silence.

"How about Miley?" I tried to sound perfectly normal, as if I didn't think miley was the biggest bitch in the book.

"What about her?"

"Let's go get something to eat" he quickly added and got up. He wanted to avoid the subject and it was so obvious.

Psh, he calls himself an actor.

We entered the airport lunch area thing to a sandwich bar. I was extremely hungry but I didn't need any extra pounds, especially since we were doing this whole moving to New York thing.

"Ill get the number 3 combo, with a water please—and no lettuce"

I cleared my throat and softly ordered a salad. As our meal came nick stared at my half filled plate consisting of lettuce, tomatoes and a teaspoon of ranch while he bit into his oversized sandwich.

"Why'd you get that?" He said -his mouth completely full. God dam it, he's so fucking cute even when he's chewing and bits of food escaping from the corners of his mouth.

"Because it's healthy." I tried my best to make it look like I actually liked the idea of stuffing down the driest lettuce in the world down my throat so I could look good for him.

"Eh, sorry" He laughed and covered his mouth with his hand and continued eating.

The sitting area was more crowded than usual filled with families, class trips, business owners, and the occasional two aspiring actors.


End file.
